Stray Cat Strut
by Mylee
Summary: A storm sends Trixie into the stables of the Manor House where she finds Jim and his new pet. Exactly how do Jim and Trixie spend the stormy summer day? Read on to find out!


**Author's Note:**

I'm still home, recovering from the torn muscle in my calf. This is the second story I've written while I've been off work. It combines my love for Jim/Trixie, cats and animal rescues. It is entirely self-edited so I apologize ahead of time for any typos/mistakes/etc. I also based one of the cats in the story on my cat, Tabby. I hope you enjoy the story!

 **Stray Cat Strut**

"Ughh," Trixie moaned in disgust as she attempted (and failed) to dodge the big fat raindrops falling from the sky. The thick gray clouds told her that the rain was going to start coming down in earnest very soon. It looked like Honey had been right; she should have stayed inside the Manor House instead of trying to make it to Crabapple Farm before the rain started. Quickening her pace, she abruptly changed directions and headed towards the stables instead of the path that led to the cozy farmhouse tucked down in the hollow. She'd wait out the sudden rainstorm inside. She hurried through the open door, just in the nick of time. The heavens opened up as soon as she stepped inside. The rain danced with the force of a thousand furies against the roof. She glanced up at the ceiling and grimaced; grateful she'd managed to make it inside before the worst of the storm hit. After she closed the door, she immediately made it over to her favorite horse, murmuring soft meaningless words to Susie, who flicked her tail gently back and forth in delighted response.

Two pairs of fascinated green eyes watched her intently. One set darkened in pure male appreciation at the way her blue cut-offs hugged her bountiful curves in all the right places, with a few frayed spots showing just a tantalizing bit of skin here and there. The short shorts displayed her legs beautifully. Flip-flops adorned her feet. Her toes were unpainted but he still found them so darn cute. An interested eyebrow shot up while his gaze followed her back up. Her tank top was a pretty shade of peach. The rain had wet it, making it cling to her body when it normally wouldn't have. Her long curls were soaked, hanging in tight ringlets down her back. God, she was beautiful. Even in her slightly disheveled state, she was still the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen. He settled back against the wall, one hand petting the purring cat curled up in his lap, while he allowed himself the luxury of being a voyeur. At least for a few, less-than-honorable minutes.

Unaware of her audience, she ran her fingers through her wet curls and scowled. "Ughh," she grumbled again, shivering a little. It seemed that summer storms in their neck of the woods either ran hot and steamy or cool and windy. This storm promised to be a cold one. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked out the window. Yup, the rain was definitely coming down in full force. Judging from the wind blowing through the green leaves clinging desperately to the trees, it looked like the storm was only picking up in its intensity. She wasn't leaving the stables anytime soon. "Looks like you're stuck with me for the time being," she informed Susie, leaning forward and planting a kiss on the gentle horse's nose.

"Sounds good to me," Jim called out cheerfully from his position on the floor. His grin grew when he heard her loud gasp of astonishment. It was a feeling he was prepared to enjoy. It was very hard to catch Trixie Belden by surprise. In fact, it was practically impossible.

"Jim!" she exclaimed loudly, whipping around in total shock, her hand pressed to her rapidly beating heart. She had thought she was alone. She hadn't even known he was home, for crying out loud. Honey had told her he was completing a few errands for their father in White Plains and hadn't expected him back until much later. "You surprised me! I didn't think anyone else was here!"

He grinned unrepentantly, continuing to stroke the little cat curled up in his lap. "I got back from White Plains about fifteen minutes ago. I decided to check on the horses before the storm hit."

A big boom of thunder sounded, rattling the roof and making her jump. Trixie leaned in closer to Susie and pressed her cheek into the smoothness of her neck. The storm didn't bother the mare. "I was visiting Honey," she said over her shoulder to Jim. "I thought I was going to make it home before it started. Obviously, I was wrong!"

After putting the cat down, he unfurled himself from the floor and started towards her. The little tabby cat let out a sharp mew of protest and then followed him, his four little white stocking feet working double time to keep up with Jim's longer strides. "The radar shows that the storm could last for a while."

Trixie noticed Jim's feline friend for the first time. She crouched down, smiling at the small cat. He wasn't a kitten but he wasn't a full grown cat yet either. Somewhere in between, she decided, giggling as the little cat wound its way between Jim's long legs and ignored her. "Why, hello there, little one. Who are you?"

"He's the newest member of the Manor House stables." Jim scratched the little creature under his chin. Loud, contented purrs filled the air. Trixie moved a little closer, reaching her hand out. Her eyes lit up with joy when the cat blinked at her and then rubbed up against her hand.

"This little guy showed up about a week ago. I'm not exactly sure where he came from. He just came strutting through the door as if he owned the place. He plopped himself over there, under that table, and promptly fell asleep." Jim pointed towards the table where they would clean the tack; still shaking his head at the way the little cat had simply taken it as an indisputable fact of life that the stables would be his new home. He shrugged a shoulder. "I think he's here to stay. He hasn't shown any inclination in leaving."

Trixie could picture it perfectly in her mind. She flashed a smile at him. "He made it his home, huh?"

Jim nodded his agreement. He had taken him to the vet, had the little guy checked out. Happy, healthy, with no microchip inside and no one searching for him. The vet estimated him to be about seven months old, give or take a month here and there, and had performed a necessary operation on him to help keep the cat population of Glen Road and its surrounding areas down. One quick call to Regan and the Manor House had a new pet. He picked the cat up, nuzzled him in much the same way that Trixie had recently nuzzled Susie, and grinned when the purring increased. He was a sweetheart of a cat. And Jim was a sucker for animals, especially animals in need. "There wasn't ever any doubt, Trix. I think he adopted us, not the other way around."

His fur was super soft under her fingertips. She slanted a curious glance up at Jim. "What does Regan think of a new four-legged creature living here?"

"He's all for it. He likes cats." After putting the cat back on the floor, Jim pointed to a large cat bed located in the corner. A blue rubber mat with two bowls, one for food and one for water, sat on top of it. No cat toys though. The stables weren't the best place for having things rolling around on the floor. The little one would simply have to make do with what the place had to offer. So far, he was very excited to play with the endless supply of hay available. The horses fascinated him, too. "I checked with him first, since he's been out of town for the past two weeks."

"That's right. Regan and Dan are on a road trip together." From the texts and pictures the absent Bob-White had sent her, Trixie could tell that they were having an awful lot of fun together. It was good for the pair to have some bonding time. She slowly stood back up and stretched. "You've been taking care of the horses."

He nodded once, trying not to notice how her shirt pulled across her chest. He concentrated hard on staring into her eyes. "And you've just finished up your internship. How did it go?"

She'd been lucky enough to score a paid internship in the city for the summer, with one of the local precincts. One of her professors had helped her secure the position. Not only was it excellent experience but she'd also received college credit for it. She hadn't been able to do anything that was remotely close to detectiving but she'd been in the atmosphere of a very busy, very happening, very interesting place. She'd seen, and learned, a lot.

"It was awesome, Jim!" she chirped out merrily. She walked over to the table, gave a little hop, and perched on the edge. Her legs didn't come close to touching the floor. She swung them through the air and grinned when the cat followed her. The grin turned into a full blown laugh of delight when he jumped up next to her. "Nice kitty," she murmured quietly, scratching him between the ears. Before she knew it, the cat was in her lap.

Lucky cat, Jim thought before he squashed that particular train of thought and turned all concentration back onto the conversation. "Did you solve any mysteries?"

"No," she sighed dramatically, knowing he was teasing her. Mysteries didn't fall out of the woodwork anymore, not like they used to do when they were younger. "They wouldn't let me do any actual police work, either. For liability purposes, you understand...but I am now exceptionally proficient at filing! I got so much practice at it that I think I could do it in my sleep!" Her giggles were infectious. He couldn't help but join in.

"Filing, huh?" Jim strolled over towards the table, trying to appear casual and hoping he was pulling it off. It was becoming harder and harder to be with her, to be near her, and not let his feelings for her shine through. He'd convinced himself years ago that they were better off as friends, the very best of friends, and had classified her as off limits. Strictly in the friend zone. But lately, lately, he'd been wondering why the hell he'd ever convinced himself of that. Especially when they were alone, like they were now. And especially when she was looking so damn beautiful, so damn desirable. So damn close. Knowing he was a glutton for punishment, he leaned against the table, his hip resting lightly against her thigh, and grinned down at her, hoping the entire time the depths of his feelings were hidden from her view.

"I loved it, Jim," she continued blithely on, beaming up at him as the little cat closed its eyes and knitted gently on her leg before settling down. She'd always been oddly oblivious to how Jim truly felt about her. This time was no different. She totally missed out on the cues. "I missed summer in Sleepyside, of course, but it was a great experience. It was actually a lot of fun. I'd say I'd do it again but, since I'm going to be a senior this year, I know I won't have the chance again. They will give the internship to someone who hasn't graduated from the college next year. So, how was camp?" she asked in an abrupt change of subject, curious about how his summer had gone. Their paths hadn't crossed much this summer. Texts, emails and phone calls had been the only thing that had connected them.

"Great, as always." Jim reached over, rubbed the cat on its belly, and tried not to ignore the fact that his hand was dangerously close to some ultra sensitive parts of her body. An improper flush stole across his face. "I only signed up for one month of camp this year, though, not like the two months I normally do. Turned out it was a good decision."

"Yeah. You got to help out Regan so he could go on his trip with Dan." She glanced towards the roof, shivering when the already hard rain turned into a torrential downpour. Another loud roll of thunder was followed closely by a bright flash of lightning. She jumped at the loud sound, disturbing the cat, who glared at her in protest. She apologized with a series of gentle pets and scooted closer to Jim. "The storm's getting worse. I don't think we're leaving here anytime soon."

He didn't mind. Any time he got to spend with Trixie was automatically a fantastic time. When it was unexpected, as it was now, it was even better. A boon from fate. "Hey. At least we're all out of the storm and relatively dry."

"I've often wondered why there's never been a barn cat here before," Trixie said into the comfortable silence, not jumping this time when another loud round of thunder shook the barn.

"Me, too. I always thought it was unusual. Barns and cats seem to go together. Plus Regan really likes cats." He shrugged his shoulder, glad that the barn had a cat now.

Having had enough of his cat nap, the little cat stood up, gave a long feline stretch, curled his tail, and then sauntered away. He stopped long enough to let Jim scratch him on his back before jumping down and heading over to his food bowl for a mid-afternoon snack.

"What's the little one's name?" Always one to be in motion, she swung her legs and watched the cat disappear under the table.

With the mixture of black, gray and white stripes, there had been only one name for him. Jim's flush increased as he admitted to the rather unimaginative name he'd gifted the cat with, "Tabby. He's Tabby."

"Tabby cat," she repeated under her breath, giggling a little and thinking it was the perfect name for such a cute cat. She noted the blush on Jim's cheek, relieved to watch someone else blush for once. She was usually the one blushing. Her full-blown laugh bounced off the walls as she punched him playfully on the side of his arm. "Nice name, Frayne."

He grinned sheepishly and threw his hands up in the air. He thought about his dog Patch and chuckled wryly at himself before he admitted, "I don't think I have a lot of imagination when it comes to naming pets."

"Hey, you're in good company. Neither does my family." She thought of the name Reddy and crinkled her nose. An Irish setter named Reddy. Yeah, the Beldens weren't that inventive at naming pets either. Her chuckles slowly died away. "Tabby is the perfect name for your new pet. Have you ever had a cat before?"

"Only once. Just for a little bit." Just shy of two week, in fact. It was one of the main reasons why Jim immediately had wanted to take the new cat in and give it a home. He felt like it was a long-time debt he needed to settle.

Trixie cocked her head to the side, curious. She was always interested in discovering more about Jim Frayne. Somehow she had never expected him to have had a pet cat before. "Really? A cat? I see you've been holding out on me. I always thought you were more of a dog person."

"It was a long time ago." He'd almost forgotten about the cat. Almost. But the bittersweet memories had come back when he'd seen that sweet little feline face a week ago. Remembering, he stared out into space. A faraway look crossed his face. It was one he sometimes got, one that he tried to hide from his friends whenever possible. Most of the time he was successful. It was only rarely when he allowed them to witness it, such as a time like now when he couldn't help it.

Her eyes narrowed into thin blue slits. She'd seen that look a handful of times before. Just a handful but enough for her to know what it meant and who had caused it. She hated it and she absolutely despised the person responsible for it. The lighthearted moments of just a few minutes before disappeared as easily as the summer sun had been swallowed up the storm clouds. Trixie sucked in a deep, fortifying breath. For once, she didn't know what she should do. Instead of pushing and prodding, which would have been her normal avenue to pursue, she reached out and put a tentative hand on his tanned forearm in a sign of unspoken comfort. Taking it one step forward, she wisely kept her mouth shut and sat in silence, waiting for his response. If even there would be one.

Startled out of his reverie, he first looked at the hand lying trustingly on his forearm. Small and tanned, with unpainted, rounded nails. Then he stared down into her beloved face. He knew her face as well as his own, from the smattering of the faded freckles across the bridge of her pert nose to the tiny scar above her right eye, a leftover testament to a slight accident she'd had when she was just learning how to ride her bike. He easily recognized the concern on her face. "The cat's okay," he hastened to assure her, knowing she was worried about the fate of that long-ago cat of his. "You don't have to worry. He didn't do anything to the cat. I made sure of it."

She let out a breath she hadn't even known she was holding and slumped in blessed relief against his chest. "Oh, thank goodness. I was so worried."

Jim stared over the blonde curls tickling his chin, watching the rain as it fell like a thick curtain in front of the open window. The cool breeze coming through felt good, refreshing. Rejuvenating. "You don't have to be worried," he continued to assure her. Or maybe he needed to reassure himself, to remind himself that he really had saved the cat. "I found the cat a safe place."

"Of course you did." Trixie was one who generally pressed hard to get the information she desired. Not this time. It was difficult for her to take a back seat but she knew better. Whenever it involved Jonesy, she knew not to push. If Jim wanted to share, he would. If he didn't, well, it would be fine. Or as fine as it could be. Frowning down at the floor, she admitted in a low, furious voice, "I happen to hate that bastard."

She startled a choked laugh out of him. Practically an impossibility but it was the truth. He was able to laugh at the thought of Jonesy. Who would have ever thought it was even possible? Certainly not him. He chucked her on the side of the arm, a surprised grin of dark delight working its way across his handsome face, and then draped an arm around her shoulder, tucking her comfortably against him. Thank God he had her. She was so good for him. "You and me both, Belden."

A few moments of comfortable silence settled around them while Trixie gnawed on her bottom lip. Questions were simply dying to burst out of her but she held onto them with a stranglehold. It was up to Jim, only up to him, if he wanted to tell her. Although it practically killed her, she would absolutely not push him.

Jim continued to look ahead, once again seeing something only he could see. Trixie was startled when he started talking. She really hadn't expected him to. "It was spring, a few months before I ran away for good. This cat showed up at the truck farm. He was big, bigger than Tabby, but so thin. Orange stripes and a white belly. Bright topaz-colored eyes. He had a little bit of his ear torn away, almost as if he'd been in a fight or something. He'd obviously been through a lot but he was so friendly. He liked me right away."

"Of course he did. He has good taste." Trixie held herself completely still…well, as still as she possibly could. She was Trixie Belden, after all. She kept swiping side glances at him, hoping he would continue his story, and tried not to swing her legs too much, afraid if she moved that she would break the spell and cause Jim to stop sharing this part of his past with her. Anytime he talked about his past was like a precious gift to her. It was few and far between. She treasured each and every time. It was a testament to how much he trusted her. "And he sounds like a really nice cat."

"He was, Trix. Sweetest cat ever." Jim dropped his arm from her shoulders and drummed his fingers along the edge of the table. "He stayed around. He was at the farm for just about two weeks. I tried to hide him. I really did. I didn't want to give…" There was a pause before he practically spit the name out. "Jonesy any kind of ammunition to use against me. I would sneak the poor cat some scraps of meat any chance I could get. The only good thing I can say for Jonesy is that he fed me well so there was always plenty for me to give to the cat." There was an ulterior motive there. He fed him well so that Jim would be good and strong, to help out with the farm. Free labor. He didn't add it; didn't need to. Trixie already knew.

When Jim stopped talking, Trixie snuck her smaller hand into his and gave him a reassuring squeeze. Hoping to make him smile again, even if it was just a tiny one, she wondered aloud, "What did you call the cat? Garfield? Morris? Heathcliff?"

"Nope. None of those. I'm Jim Frayne of the unimaginative pet names, remember?" A slight grin tugged reluctantly at his lips. She was like balm to his aching soul. He was grateful he could recognize her effect on him. "You're a detective. Think about the description I gave you of the cat earlier. Can you figure it out?"

"Orange? Striped? Big?" She tapped a finger against her chin and thought for a moment. Then she smiled. There was only one possible name. "Oh! I know. It would have to be Tiger."

His low chuckle served as his affirmative answer. "I was very careful. I didn't want Jonesy to see me with Tiger. But I wasn't careful enough. He saw me one morning, feeding Tiger and petting him. God, he was such a scrawny cat. Big cat, with big paws, but his belly was so thin."

He had been quiet for so long. Trixie gave in and asked, grateful she already knew that Jonesy hadn't done anything to the cat, "What happened then, Jim? What did Jonesy do when he saw you with the cat?"

He hated reliving this part of his past. Anything having to do with Jonesy and his farm was like a dark spot on his soul. "He didn't do anything. He just looked at me. Right at me. And then down at the cat. He smiled, this really terrifying smile. You know the one I'm talking about. I knew, I just knew, that he would do something to the cat when he got a chance, just to…" His voice gave out. He couldn't finish the sentence.

He didn't need to. Trixie understood immediately what he was getting at. Jonesy would have taken any opportunity to torment Jim. If he knew that Jim loved the cat…she couldn't finish the thought. She scooted even closer and laid her head on his shoulder. "It's okay," she murmured, to offer some comfort even though it had happened long ago. "It's over now."

"Well, he told me he was going to be gone most of the day. He was going to a farm, to see about buying a new-to-him tractor. There were a few for sale at this one farm about three hours away." Jim remembered how relieved he'd felt when Jonesy had spouted off a list of chores for him to complete while he was gone. He didn't care about the unrealistic expectations. He would have nearly the entire day off from his stepfather. It had felt like a present.

"He left, then?" Trixie inferred correctly, drawing a series of small circles on the worn denim of his jeans.

Jim nodded curtly. "Yup. That left me alone, with a mile-long list of chores to do."

"Did you finish the chores?" Trixie asked when he was silent again for far too long.

"Most of them." He'd worked like a fiend once he'd returned to the farm. "I didn't start on them right away, though. I borrowed something first."

She already had an inclination about what he had done. He'd given away the one thing on the farm that had brought him some type of happiness. Her heart melted for him, for the young boy he'd once been. Sorrow shot through her. "Oh. Jim."

She'd already figured it out. He could tell from the broken tone to her voice. He didn't look at her. He couldn't risk it, not if he wanted to finish the story. "I got Tiger, put him in this old pet carrier that was hidden way in the back of the barn, and jumped into the old farm truck. It was an automatic so it was relatively easy for me to drive. I simply stayed to the back roads and drove well below the speed limit. I didn't want to get pulled over. Underage, driving a stolen truck? Yeah, that wouldn't have gone over well at all." And if Jonesy had ever found out...he couldn't finish the thought

The picture had formed brilliantly in her mind. Just when she thought she couldn't have been more proud of him, she was proven how wrong she could be. He really was the most wonderful boy...now man...in the entire world. She clasped her fingers together. "Where did you take the cat?"

"There was this local animal rescue. It was a good place, a humane place. A no-kill shelter. It was in the next town over. I brought Tiger there. I simply walked in and left him in the waiting room. I don't think anyone even saw me come in. If they did, they didn't acknowledge me. And I know no one saw me leave because no one tried to stop me." He had slunk in with the cat and had slunk back out without the cat, hoping to draw as little attention to himself as he could. He'd been there a total of two minutes, tops. He hadn't even taken the time to say a proper good-bye to Tiger. He'd simply left him in the carrier in a corner of the room. "When I got back to the farm, I parked the truck in the exact same place, put the key away in the spot Jonesy always kept it in, and got to work. I almost finished my chores before he returned."

"You were so brave," she murmured quietly. No wonder he was so honorable. It was such an inherent part of him. Risking the wrath of Jonesy to save a defenseless cat. Tears gathered in her eyes. She resolutely blinked them away. A useless endeavor. More simply replaced the ones she blinked away.

"I didn't want him to hurt my cat. He would have, too. You know that as well as I do. That son of a bitch." Jim shook his head, grateful he'd managed to get the cat away from the farm. It had been worth facing the wrath of Jonesy. He didn't share Jonesy's ugly display of anger when he'd realized Jim hadn't finished his chores. He certainly didn't see any need to tell her what Jonesy had done to him in retaliation. She didn't need to know everything. Some things were better left unsaid.

She tried valiantly, she really did, but she couldn't hold them back any longer. Tears streamed down her face, unchecked, while her shoulders shook with the force of her sorrow. She couldn't stop herself and offered comfort in the only way she possibly could. Scrambling off the table, she practically tossed herself at him, her arms winding their way around him, and she held on tight, the hardest she'd ever embraced him before, as if she could take away the pain of the memories.

He automatically opened his arms to her and held on. Jim cuddled her against her chest, ironically enough comforting her instead of the other way around. "Hey, hey," he murmured softly, soothingly, his hands gently tangling within her long curls. "None of that now. Don't cry, Trix. It's all right now. I promise."

She shook her head no, blubbered inelegantly into his shirt. "No, it's not, Jim. It's not. It never will be. I wish I had known. I would have gotten you a cat before this," she declared fiercely, her voice muffled by his shirt. "If I had known, I would have gotten you ten cats. Twenty. However many you would have wanted!"

He put a finger under her chin. Gently, he tilted her head up, surprised to see the wealth of emotion swirling within the soaked sapphire depths of her eyes. He used his thumbs to carefully wipe the tears off her face. She was absolutely heartbroken. For him. Something he'd kept chained inside him broke free. It was time, past time, to let it go. Whether he wanted it to be or not, it was finally time. "Trixie," he whispered hoarsely, awestruck and, for once, totally in the moment with her, without any regard to the consequences of his actions. "Baby. It's okay. Really. It is. It's over. It's been over for a long time."

She shook her head, making her curls bounce with the movement. She didn't say anything else, just shook her head once more. Needing him and the comfort he could offer, she moved in closer, resting her head against his chest. She glanced down, surprised to note that she was practically wrapped around him. Her arms were held tightly around his waist. Somehow, she was standing between his legs. His arm was holding onto her back while the other was tenderly stroking her cheek. It had to be the most intense embrace they'd ever shared. And he'd just called her… _baby_.

To hell with it. To absolute hell with it. He was tired of fighting of it, tired of denying it. She smelled so damn good; a curious mixture of rain and sunshine. She felt so damn good; a perfect fit against him. The internal battle was lost before he knew it had even been waged. He was leading them through unchartered territory. Somehow, he eased her even closer. Gentle fingers lifted her face. His descent was purposeful; giving her plenty of time to object should she want to. He hovered a moment above her lips, his eyes a dark, deep emerald and overflowing with an overwhelming need. When she didn't object, he placed his mouth on hers, touching so carefully at first she almost wasn't sure he was kissing her. It was soft, so incredibly soft; pure wonder swirled with the barest hint of passion. It was so easy; as easy and as simple as breathing. The longing he felt to linger, to savor, was brand new; something he'd never experienced before. He never wanted it to stop.

Dazed and dazzled, Trixie could hardly breathe, let alone think. All she could do was react. The unspeakable tenderness won her over in a way she'd never expected. Unconsciously, she went on her tiptoes, searching for more. It was a slow burn; this kiss he was initiating. Soft, slow, and achingly sweet. Leisurely and lingering but somehow managing to create the most intense heat. It seemed to start within the very core of her and was gleefully spreading all throughout, until she was becoming one hot ball of pure, undeniable need. It was everywhere. Everywhere. And all he'd done was simply kiss her. Gently, with a reverence that nearly brought her to her knees. She'd never been kissed like this before, as if she was the most precious and treasured thing in the entire world.

He'd never meant to do this. Never. She meant too much to him. Because he never wanted to lose her, because she was so damn important to him, he'd regulated her to the status of best friend and never allowed for anything more. Now, now with her pressed up against him, her scent intoxicating him, and the feel of her compact body underneath his fingertips, he couldn't understand why he'd ever thought that was such a hot idea to begin with. She was so obviously his. And he definitely belonged to her. The soft purrs of delight she was making was food for his starving soul and spurred him on, finally allowing him to deepen the kiss, to take it to another level.

She felt the change in him, the very second the kiss turned from achingly sweet to burgeoning passion. His touch became surer, his lips became more insistent. She loved every second of it. Now, she strained to get as close to him as she could. She poured all that she was into the kiss, needing him to know just how much she wanted this, and how much she needed him. She never wanted it to end.

He couldn't believe her response. It was everything he'd ever dreamed of; everything he'd ever wanted. With it, he increased the pressure, demanding more of her. The taste of her seeped into him, so far and so deep he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to survive without her. The gentleness was a thing of the past; now, it was hard and hot. Intense. Possessive. She was his, just as he was hers. He held her, as tightly as he could, and felt the soft curves of her body melt against the hard planes of his. Small moans of encouragement vibrated from her mouth. It went on and on and on, with the rain continuing to pour outside and lightening continuing to flash.

Gasping for air, she reluctantly broke apart, dropping back as far as his arms would let her, which admittedly wasn't very far. They were like steel, keeping her right by him. Her breath came in small pants while her eyes slowly widened into pure astonishment. Kissing Jim was beyond anything she'd ever experienced; better than anything she had ever imagined. And she had fantasized about him, ever since she had been thirteen years old. But she'd never expected it to become an actuality. She'd figured they were meant to be friends only. Close friends. The very best of friends. She brushed her fingers against her lips, lips that were still tingling from him. Dear Lord, she could still taste him.

They stared at each other. Both breathing hard; both with wide eyes, flushed faces, and matching looks of amazement painted on their faces. She finally broke the silence and blurted out, "You kissed me."

"You kissed me back," he immediately countered, hoping he sounded smoother than he felt. Smooth? Hardly. Inside was a much different story. What did I do? What did I do? What the hell did I do? It kept running through his mind, threatening to drive him insane. Maybe he could plead momentary insanity. She might buy it. She had a pretty strong understanding of the legal system. Oh, hell. He ran a hand through his hair, concentrated on keeping his breathing normal, all the while being pathetically grateful that she hadn't moved away from him. Nope, she was still standing between his legs, one arm resting lightly at his waist and the other covering her stunned mouth.

She inhaled deeply, let the breath out carefully. All in an effort to calm her rampaging nerves. Unsurprisingly, it didn't work. Because of the overwhelming shock, she was able to say in a whisper-soft voice, "You called me baby."

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. He'd dreamed about kissing her for years but had never, ever expected it to come like this. Honestly, he'd never thought it would come at all. He'd firmly believed that he had had an iron control over his attraction to her. Was he ever wrong. Did she regret it? He wanted to know, couldn't dredge up the courage to ask. Instead, he replied with the total truth, the whole reason why his control had been shot to hell and back, "You cried for me."

She didn't respond; she couldn't. He was right. She had cried for him. She squeezed her eyes shut, hardly daring to believe the events of the past few moments. She'd finally kissed Jim Frayne. It had only been years in the making. A slow burn, indeed. The slowest ever. Because she seemed to only be proficient at breathing right now, she exhaled carefully, unsure if she wanted to hear his response to her question. It had to be asked, though. She had to know the answer, even if his answer shattered her. "Is that why you kissed me? To make me feel better?"

"Well, if I'd just wanted to make you feel better, I would have done something like this." Jim reached out, grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it, a move he'd done countless times in their past. With the amount of practice they had at it, he figured they had hand-holding down to an art form. It seemed to be the cornerstone of their friendship. Relief shot through him when she squeezed back. She didn't reject his touch. "Or maybe I would have done this." This time, he tugged his curl before pressing a quick kiss on the top of her forehead, another one of his favored moves with her. He rested his head on top of hers. "I didn't do that, though. Did I?"

"No," she answered, a thread of wonder in her tone. The shock was slowly evaporating, leaving her shaken to the core. Everything had changed between them. Every single thing. All that mattered to her now was the answer to one all-consuming question. Where did they go from here? She knew where she wanted them to go. She squeezed her eyes shut and looked down. "You didn't."

"Did you want to comfort me? To make me feel better?" He looked down, trying to read her face. She was stubbornly staring down at the floor. All he could see were her tousled curls. Clearing his throat, he asked the question where he half-dreaded her answer, "Is that why you kissed me back?"

Taking a fortifying breath, she whispered, her voice low and throaty as she responded in a similar way to his, "If I'd just wanted to comfort you, I would have hugged you. Just like this." She pushed forward again, her arms wrapping around his waist and her head resting gently on his chest. It felt so damn good, like the answer to every single question she had ever had. The feeling was worth savoring. She could hear his heart beating. It was going so fast, in perfect pace with hers. It took a lot of courage for her to add, "That's all I would have done…if I was only trying to comfort you."

Hope began to build within him. Her explanation sounded suspiciously like his. And he knew what his explanation had meant. Did she mean the same thing? Could she…? Once again, he looked down at the halo of blonde curls. "That's not what you did," he pointed out needlessly.

"No. It's not. I kissed you back. Not to comfort you." It was now or never. She had to do it. She had to let him know. She lifted her head. The answer was shining brightly out of her blue eyes. Her heart was beating so loudly now. It was truth time. She couldn't hold it back. Not any longer. She wouldn't hold it back. Her lips trembled with her explanation. "I kissed you back because I wanted to."

His lopsided grin slowly started to work its way across his face. Delighted with her answer, he pulled her closer and breathed her in. "I was hoping you'd say that. I kissed you for the same reason. I really, really, really wanted to."

She stayed in his arms, content to be with him. Wow, was all she could think. What an afternoon. She'd never been more grateful for a stormy day. This would never have happened if she hadn't sought refuge in the stables. "So…ah…what happens next?"

He looked down at the blue eyes peeping up at him. Because touching her was becoming a necessity, he traced her cheek with the back of his knuckles. "How do you feel about dinner?"

Her eyebrows lifted while butterflies took up residence in her stomach. Was he asking her out? Like on a date? She suddenly felt like she was sixteen years old again. "Dinner? I love dinner. It's one of my favorite meals."

"With me? Just me?" he stressed, wanting to be clear that it would only be the two of them. A date. An honest to goodness date. "Tonight?"

A beautiful smile blossomed. Trixie nodded her head. It felt like every cherished dream she had ever had was coming true, right before her very fascinated eyes. It was the start of something special, something wonderful, something absolutely, positively epic. She could feel it; the promise in the air. And she couldn't have been happier. "I'd love to have dinner with you."

"It's a date," he declared, relieved that she'd said yes. He couldn't believe it; actually could not fathom it. Not only had he kissed Trixie Belden but she had kissed him back. And now they were having their first official date. Could life get any better? He pressed his lips to her forehead and whispered into her ear, "I'll pick you up at six."

 **Five Years Later…**

Jim parked the SUV in the small parking lot and turned off the engine. Trixie reached over the console and covered her hand with his. The late fall sunlight bounced off the set of lovely rings on her left hand, making the diamond in her engagement ring sparkle with a rainbow of radiance. She smiled reassuringly at him. "Are you ready for this, Mr. Frayne?"

"You'd better believe it, Mrs. Frayne. It's been a long time coming." Leaning over, he pressed a swift kiss to his wife's lips. It had been his idea to adopt a cat from the same shelter he had left Tiger at all those years ago. There was something poetic in the symmetry of it all. He opened the door and led the way to the building. He stopped near the front steps, remembering a long ago spring day when he'd stood on this exact spot. He'd been so young then and he'd felt like he hadn't had a friend in the entire world, only the scared cat he was about to give up. Life certainly had changed for him since then.

She didn't say anything. Knowing he didn't need any words, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest, much like she had done that day in the stables. Sometimes, she had learned, his demons needed to be faced alone. This was one of those times. He'd let her know when he was ready. It was simply enough that he knew that she believed in him, that she was there for him. Any time he needed her.

They stood like that for a few moments. Then Jim looked down into the upturned face of the woman who'd given him two families. He touched her still-flat stomach, still in awe that she was carrying their baby, and reached for the door handle. "Come on, Trix. Let's go pick out our first pet."

"How do we know which one to choose?" Trixie wondered a few minutes later as they followed the worker back down the hallway. "I mean, we already know all of the cats here are absolutely adorable. You've only been studying their pictures on the website since we decided we were ready to adopt one."

"I don't think we will have to worry about finding our cat. I think we will just know," Jim whispered back.

They turned the corner. Large cages lined the room in front of them. Cats and kittens of all shapes, colors and sizes were inside. Her mouth fell open. Trixie immediately left his side. She started meeting the kitties, exclaiming about how sweet and cute all of them were. She giggled when they came to her, eager for some attention, and petted them through the thin silver bars of the cages. "Gleeps! Jim! They are all so sweet. I don't know how we will ever decide."

Jim didn't follow her. He stopped in front of the very first cage he came to. Inside was an older cat, probably at least five years old. He was all by himself, most likely because he preferred to be alone. He was orange. All orange, not a speck of white on him. His eyes were more yellow than topaz. When Jim looked at him, he blinked before slowly unfolding his furry body and strolling to the front of the cage.

"Huh," the worker said, looking on in puzzlement as the cat batted a paw towards Jim and started purring loudly. "Would you look at that? Tiger never greets people. He always sits back in the corner. He must like you, Mr. Frayne."

Trixie swallowed back a sharp gasp. Turning from the trio of cute gray kittens she had been playing with, she hurried over to her husband's side. Apparently he was right. They would know the exact cat for them when they saw him. "Tiger? His name is Tiger?"

The worker nodded. "That's what we call him. We need to name the animals we take in. It helps when we take them to the vet's or when someone calls in to ask about a specific animal. Adopters can rename their pets, though. They aren't obligated to keep the name we've given them."

Trixie shared a pointed look with Jim. They wouldn't be changing his name, she was certain of that. It was fate. They had found their cat. "Can we open his cage?"

After receiving permission, Jim reached in and pet the big cat. He had to grin when he noticed that a part of his left ear was missing. It looked like Tiger had led a pretty interesting life before finding himself at the shelter. "Hey, Tiger," he greeted the cat and pulled him out. Tiger immediately rubbed his head against Jim's chin, clearly content to be held by his new owner.

Fifteen minutes later, they stood at the counter, Tiger meowing loudly in protest in the pet carrier they had brought with them. While Trixie poked her fingers through the metal doorway in an attempt to soothe their new pet who clearly did not like his temporary housing, Jim wrote out the fee to pay for the adoption and placed the check on the table. He tucked the paperwork into the large manila envelope the employee gave him and turned to Trixie. "What do you say we take this big guy home?"

"Sounds good to me, Jim!" She gave him a quick hug and picked up the carrier, eager to be on their way. They had a long ride ahead of them. She wanted to get back to their home at Ten Acres.

As they walked away, the worker stared down at the check. Her mouth nearly hit the floor when she saw the amount. It was much, much larger than it needed to be. It would cover the cost of running the shelter for a very long time to come. "Mr. Frayne!" she called out, shocked to the tips of her toes.

He paused at the doorway, his arm around Trixie, and turned back to the counter. "Yeah?"

"This…your check…it's way too much!" In her haste, she stumbled over the words. The money would certainly come in handy, of course, but it was just so much. They didn't usually get large donations such as this, not out of the clear blue. It was almost unfathomable. She wouldn't believe it if she wasn't holding the evidence in her hands. "I don't understand."

"Don't worry. Keep it. We know what we're doing. We want the shelter to have it. All of you do good work here." He looked down at the love of his life, to the one who had rescued him all those years ago, and murmured lowly for her ears only, "I was a stray once myself."

"Jim." Her heart actually stuttered. She had never thought of it like that before. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed the softest, gentlest kiss she could on his mouth. Dropping back, she caught his hand and threaded her fingers through his. The love she felt for him exploded throughout her, permeating every fiber of her being and shone like a beckoning beacon through her lovely, overly expressive eyes. "Let's go home."


End file.
